


The Way I Look at You

by CinnamonRoll



Category: London Has Fallen, London Has Fallen (Movies), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Ben are serious, Fluff, Kung fu panda mention, M/M, Mike been eager, No sex involved just a kiss, Shy, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both walked away from the office to the meeting room where there's reporter all around the world is waiting for them. It's full of silence that Mike never experienced before. Ben always be a chit chatter person but now he seems more like a newly bride. Mike didn't care much as he assume that Ben is professional man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Look at You

**Author's Note:**

> London Has Fallen fic. Enjoy!

  After they escape the crisis in London, Ben seems more restless then ever time being. He worried about the election, his son, his safety and Mike. Why Mike? Shit- 

"Mr president? Are you ready?" 

"Yes. No. Yes. 5 minutes. Please-" 

"Are you struggling with 'that' ?" Mike point at the mirror, reflecting ben whose trying to tie his own tie. 

"Let me help you" Mike  walk towards his friends casually. As his hand land on the short guy tie, mike can feel that Benjamin are actually tremble.

"Why-?"  Mike ask like a normal friends chit chat. 

"What. Im fine-" 

"You trembled. Scared of something? " 

"nothing-" The tie done. 

"Done." 

"okay.." Ben answer with a slow tune. Almost unheard his voice. They both walked away from the office to the meeting room where there's reporter all around the world is waiting for them. It's full of silence that Mike never experienced before. Ben always be a chit chatter person but now he seems more like a newly bride. Mike didn't care much as he assume that Ben is professional man.  
... 

After the campaign done, Mike was exhausted so does Ben. Ben look tired but satisfied with his campaign just now. The rivalry group was not that bad as there's quite a lot people was supporting them. 

"That was hell tiring thing ever! You know Mike, to become a president of a country I believe that thing just now is the worst day of my life. " Ben spurt following by his laugh and Mike's laugh. 

"Yes sir. I can see it from your face. Well have a rest tomorrow we have the same thing to go through. " 

"Thanks Mike for today. You going home now?" 

"If you have nothing to do with me, then the answer is yes." 

"Oh. Absolutely no. You may go Mike. Thanks for today." Ben give Mike a handshake but he seems like he need a hug so Mike slowly pull the president closer and let the shorter man fall on his shoulder.

"You will be alright, Benjamin."

"Thank you so much Mike." 

... 

Ben clean up his self ready to go sleep. But his mind couldn't stop thinking about the hug Mike give just now. 'What if Mike knows that I worry about him-actually...' 'what if Mike felt nothing-actually...' 'oh! What he doing now? Sleeping? That's still early..' Ben look up at the watch hanging on the wall in front him. 'Mike Banning- is a nice name.. Shit! I just get aroused by thinking his name.. What a president am I..- ohhh'

"God dammit! Tissue, tissue-" Ben found the tissue and wipe the mess he did just now. 

"I'm start missing that shield..huh.." Ben didn't sleep yet. How could he sleep while his mind cannot shut down even though his body was tired as hell. Ben decided to go down the kitchen maybe find an ice cream or any leftover macaroons.   Ben slowly open up the door didn't let anyone heard him but his wrong. There's two bodyguard in front of his door. Standing, taking care of him.. by who's order by the way?

"Mr President? "

"Why you guys out here? Shouldn't you supposed to sleep or home or doing anything else?"

"It's Mike Banning order, Sir. He scared something would happen tonight." 

"Yeah, yeah.. Im fine." Ben step outside closing his door, walking out the hall with his pyjamas like nobody business. 

"Sir! Where are you going?" the two bodyguard seems restless.

"Just the kitchen! It's ok stay there. Im fine. And this is my order." Ben walk away and arrive at the kitchen. Switch on the light and ta-da Mike was standing there like a ghost. 

"Fuck you! What the hell you doing here? You supposed to sleep now cuddling with your wives or something! " 

"Well, forgive me Sir. Tonight was rough. Because tomorrow is going to be rougher then today. I'm sorry I make you surprised. I just 'care' about you. " 

"Well you could tell me that you gonna stay." Ben continue after a second silence "By any chance did you, heard, you, inside room?" Ben stutter couldn't make up his mind. 

"Yes sir. I heard but I couldn't guess what you 'doing'. " Mike give the cute devilish smile to that messy man in front him. A grin clearly there while Ben are like : 'oh my god! Shit! What the hellllllllllllll '

"Well, sir. Can I call you Ben? Now? I mean why so formal right? " Mike walk closer to find the restless blonde guy. 

"I bring an ice cream too.." Mike grin in the shadow are totally visible,  somehow. Ben couldn't stand straight his mind just blown away with that guy charms. 

" I want- I - want the ice cream.." Mike are totally in front of him now. Putting the ice cream on the bar beside him, one hand grab the blonde man waist, the other hand on his chin, pull closer to a kiss. But not a kiss. Mike just messed up with the blonde hair, enjoying his hard undiscovered breathing. Ben jump a little to grab a kiss but Mike push him, playing with the ice cream. 

 " You want an ice cream don't you? Say ahh-.." Mike spoon an ice cream inside Ben's mouth.

"Tell me what flavour it is, Ben.." Ben stare to Mike's eyes, figuring what the flavour it is. But Mike was quicker,  " It's alright. You, yourself will let me know the flavour right? " Mike lowered his head and sealed their lips together. Exploring Ben's mouth with his tongue, feeling the coldness of the ice cream and Ben's mouth that eager for a kiss. The kiss last long then what Mike thought. The taste of the ice cream are now gone but the kiss is still there. No one's want to break the kiss until Mike pull out his mouth from Ben's.

" That last long then what I thought. " Bens finally realised what happening and give a slap,  a hard slaps on Mike's face that make Mike jump into surprise.

" You cannot do this to me! I'm your president! You should behav-" Mike give another kiss to shut the mouth. This time with a little fight since Ben finally 'awake'. Mike pins the blond man to the bar, undoing his shirt in fast motion. Ben squirming down bellow, but followed by a moans afterwards,  since this is actually what he want. But suddenly Ben pushed Mike away with all his strength. 

"Mike stop. Mike! I say STOP!" Mike let Ben go quickly. 

"Okay. I stop now. Im sorry, Benjamin.." 

"You don't understand. Yes I do want all this, having sex with you, feel you touch me. I appreciate it but you're married. You have wife to responsible, you have family to take care and I have my son and country to take care of. " Ben give that look to Mike. 

"Okay okay.. But it's not wrong for me to make love with you since I adore you soo much. Ben, I love you more than my life and how many times I need to jump out from thousands of bullets just to save your life because of one thing, " Mike took Ben's face with his hand and continue, "I love you.." Mike kiss the short man with full of dignity and respect. Ben took the kiss with pleasure and believe that he is safe under Mike's protection.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Mike break the kiss. 

"uhmm.. If you carried me there and those guard are away then my answer is yes." Ben smiled in return.

Mike took the radio from his back, "Tiger 1, Tiger 2, you may take a break. I will secure the blackbird tonight." 

"Roger that, Crane." Mike smile as he received the answer from the guards there. 

"Crane? What? Kung Fu Panda? Seriously? Oh my god!" Ben laugh as he listen to their conversation. "Shut up. Now, as you please-" Mike lift Ben up in bridal style walking to the Mr President's room as they promise just now. 

 

  -thend-

**Author's Note:**

> I always waiting for someone write a fic about LHF but sadly nobody write about it!   
> But here you go wallah, ta-da, boomtown! LHF from me :)
> 
> Enjoy.   
> Kudos, comment, bookmark if you're human ♥♥


End file.
